borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:To the Borderlands Elites and rare hunters
I’m just figuratively raising a flag in the air to see who salutes. One of my friends was saying to me how we should make a Borderlands clan and I was like yeah, sure, sounds like a great idea cuz I love that game. Then the new Xbox magazine came in the mail and has a 4 page article on building a clan, so I was thinking this is perfect timing now I don’t have to look up anything I can figure all this junk out now. I read it carefully and it’s pretty much what I was expecting. But now comes the hard part…. Like an ad in the classified I’m posting this to see who else would want in, so far, it’s just me and 3 other people. We’re basing it off Borderlands, and next me and my friends meet up we’re gonna talk of adding other games. But for right now; we’re focusing on Borderlands and of course Borderlands 2 is in the works too so that’ll get included too. The idea came from we love Borderlands but are sick of dealing with modders and annoying people that only want to duel you. Also Borderlands is a classic that has kind of fallen to the wayside after people beat it and moved on to other game, which don’t get me wrong; I understand I bought Bulletstorm too and played it a bunch, and I’ve got some games that I would like to finish. But it seams that once people played those game that distracted them, they didn’t come back to Borderlands. I know that Borderlands isn’t for everyone, but for the people that love it and can’t seam to get enough of it, this is for you. Each of me and my friends are each what you might call “rare hunters” and I think that’s one of the things that draws us to Borderlands, (along with it being an awesome game we love to play) it also teaches you something new every time you play, whether it’s a new weapons chest, a new weapon or my recent discovery that dark orange is not the rarest, that there is a color rarer than that. It’s like pokemon for adults for some where the pokemon have been replaced with guns. Also each character is designed for different playing styles and…. well the point of this post is not to say how amazing Borderlands is, it’s just to see who would want to join. other games will be added soon, I'm just Ironing out the details of what other games will be added. Mostly likely L4D 1&2 and the GOW series will also be added because my second in command and I were talking and think it's a good idea. So far it's just me, and 3 other people. Message me or add me on xbox live and I can talk more for those that are interested. SSJ Ltn Tweak The basics: So far it's just me, and 3 other people. co-op players. No modders allowed. We play for real. Should have all DLCs for Borderlands.